


Neighbors

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean is attracted to his new neighbor





	

Dean was very interested in his new neighbor. The guy moved in and Dean had only gotten glimpses of him since, but what he saw, he liked. In fact, the guy had pretty much taken over Dean’s spank bank fantasies. Dean was plotting out how to meet him, and not appear as stalkery as he felt.

 

One day, Dean was in his backyard watering the grass when he looked over the fence and saw the guy come out of his house wearing only a speedo. Dean looked hard at the guy’s junk, which appeared to be impressive to say the least. They guy had a towel, and laid out on his chaise lounge, sunbathing.

 

Dean’s cock twitched, looking at the guy. He had no idea why the guy would sunbathe, his skin was already a beautiful shade of olive, which perfectly matched his dark messy hair. His body was perfection, and Dean stared at the hip bones that looked sharp enough to cut glass. 

 

Dean’s mouth watered and his cock got hard. He opened his pants and began to run his hand up and down, just staring at the guy and imagining what it would be like to have him on top, what it would feel like to have that seemingly massive dick inside him.

 

Dean was close.  Then the guy turned his head, looked directly at Dean and said, “Wouldn’t be more fun to actually come over here and let me fuck you?”

 

Dean jumped what felt like three feet in the air. He stuttered, “Wh… what? Uh, are you talking to me?”

 

The guy sat up and smiled. “Hell yeah I’m talking to you. You’re the only one currently staring at me and jacking off.”

 

Dean blushed deeply, but he was no fool. He put down his water hose, tucked himself back in his pants jumped the fence, He walked right up to the guy and sat down next to him on the lounge chair. The guy smiled and said, “I’m Cas, by the way.”

 

Dean smiled back. “Dean… my name is Dean.”

 

The ensuing make-out session was epic. Cas stood up and led Dean inside his house and to the bedroom. There, Dean discovered that Cas really was as hung as he appeared in the speedo, and that he was an incredible top.

 

As Cas was fucking Dean into the mattress, Dean was able to gasp out. “Man… you’re amazing…”

 

Cas kissed him and said, “So tight… you feel so good on my cock Dean…”

  
  


Later, cuddling, Dean asked Cas about why he was outside trying to get a tan.

 

Cas chuckled. “Oh, I wasn’t tanning. I saw you outside and I was hoping you’d stare at me and we could at least strike up a conversation. I’ve been crushing on you since I first laid eyes on you.”

 

Dean laughed and admitted to doing the same.

  
  
  


Later, when Dean introduced Sam to Cas, Sam asked how they met. They looked at one another and Cas simply said, “I thought I would lay outside in the sun to get a tan, and we, well, just started talking over the fence.”

 

Dean laughed and kissed him. “Yep, Sam, that’s exactly how it went.”

  
  
  



End file.
